It is frequently advantageous when playing tennis to play at a position close to the net. When done properly, net play can result in winning the match, because in this position, players can hit shots to the opponents' feet, placing them at a disadvantage. The opponents often miss the shot immediately, or commit an error. Net players have an additional advantage because they are hitting the ball in a downward direction, increasing the power and speed of the return, to opponents who must hit the ball in an, upward direction, resulting in a return of less power and speed.
However, it is difficult to play the net position properly, especially for beginning players. The pace of play at the net is faster than play from the baseline. Net play calls for anticipation, fast response and quick movement.
One technique that works to reduce reaction time and increase speed and, therefore, to improve play at the net, is for players to stand and move with their weight on the forward part or balls of their feet. Such a stance enables the player to respond quickly in any direction, and is a significant component in playing the net position successfully.
It can be difficult for a novice to learn to play at the net, and for instructors to teach this skill. Many simultaneous events and conditions demand attention at any particular time, making it difficult to isolate and drill many skills used in the sport of tennis. This is particularly true when learning to play at the net. Because a stance with the weight on the balls of the feet is so important to playing at the net, and because it is difficult to learn and teach this skill, there is a need for a way to unambiguously evaluate and improve footwork at the net. A device that would warn or inform players immediately when they do not have their weight on the balls of their feet would be particularly valuable. In addition, there is a need for a device for training players to use the proper stance and drilling them in the use of that stance that is effective, and relatively simple, inexpensive, convenient and easy to use.